All In Good Time
by The Bavarian
Summary: Tigress learns that perhaps certain things are not as impossible as they seem to be, and that some barriers might only be perceived; sometimes all it takes is an open mind, and, more importantly, an open heart to realize what is most important in life. Fluffy one-shot.
**Seeing KFP3 got me back into the mood to write some more. Something a bit different this time; this one's a bit fluffy since it contains no strict plot development but I think it could potentially fit somewhere before KFP4 (fingers crossed that they actually continue the series like they said they would :D) No plot spoilers or anything for KFP3, but honestly, if you're reading KFP fanfic and haven't seen the new movie by now then you're doing it wrong :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KFP**

* * *

A single panda fidgeted while pacing back and forth under the moonlit courtyard of the Jade Palace. He could not remember the last time he had felt so tense; not even his recent struggle with Kai the Spirit Warrior had unnerved him to such a degree. He had been waiting for this moment for a week now, but in truth it had been since he first arrived at the Jade Palace that he knew he had to do it; only recently had he built up the courage to finally ask his best friend and fellow Kung Fu master for a private meeting between them. She had agreed, of course, albeit skeptically.

Unfortunately, though, as timing would have it, an increase in crime throughout the Valley meant that such personal matters had to be set aside until tonight. Po was just glad that the time was finally here, and he would at last have an answer from the tiger.

That is, assuming he would be able to get one.

It was then that he realized he had no actual plan for what he was about to attempt; probing information from a twenty-year veteran stoic was difficult enough, not to mention trying to maintain somewhat of a cool head himself and not blurt out his intentions immediately. Considering the type of information he hoped to glean, he knew he would be walking a fine line as it was.

"Ugh…what am I going to do?" Po asked himself under his breath, burying his face in one hand and sighing.

"About what?"

The sudden voice from behind made him jump. He spun around to meet two glowing orange eyes squinting curiously as he fumbled to compose himself.

"Tigress! I…I didn't think you'd be here…already…" he forced a chuckle and scratched the back of his head, breaking eye contact.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit…tense." Tigress asked, stepping closer and folding her arms while leaving her eyes fixed on his.

"Oh, uh…you can tell?"

Tigress just raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at him questioningly.

"That obvious, huh?" He blushed a bit under his fur and cleared his throat.

Tigress said nothing as she moved to his side and turned her head back to the courtyard, surveying it. Her golden robes glistened in the moonlight, almost illuminating the scene. Po found it hard to pry his eyes away. She didn't seem to notice, though, keeping her eyes fixed in front of her. A small gust of wind blew past them as they stood in silence. Tigress was the first to break it.

"So," she began, "you wanted to talk about something…in private?" The tone in her voice was still somewhat doubtful.

"Yeahhhh… for a while now, actually…" Po's eyes dropped to the ground as he fidgeted with his hands.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. When the panda didn't respond, she turned her head back to him and allowed her complexion to soften. "You know that we can talk whenever you need to," she reminded him, somewhat confused as to why he would have any trouble coming to her with his thoughts.

"Yeah, I know…" he crooned. "It's just…I dunno, I guess…" he continued to stumble over his words. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and the burning fire of the blush that now covered his face. "…different this time…" he let his arms fall to his sides as he turned away from her, resuming his pacing from before.

"I'm your friend, Po, and you're mine," Tigress insisted, "you can tell me anything that's on your mind, and I will support you." She turned to face him, arms still crossed and eyes fixed on the back of his head.

He stopped pacing and stood still.

"Tigress," he started, exhaling, "How long have we been friends?"

The tiger was taken aback; she had no idea where he was going with this. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. She peered inquisitively into his eyes.

"Po, why are we out here tonight?"

"Just tell me," he continued, disregarding her question.

Her eyes fell from his, down to her hand that still rested on his shoulder. After a moment she retracted her arm, crossing it with the other, and thought.

"Well, since you arrived at the Jade Palace, I suppose it would be around-"

Po closed his eyes and shook his head. He had no idea what he was doing anymore.

"Nevermind, just forget I said anything-"

"Po!" Tigress practically yelled at the panda, causing him to recoil. Her eyes narrowed as they shot back to his face, drilling into his. "Why. Are. We. Out. Here?!" She made sure to avoid sounding aggressive, but remained stern.

He finally decided that if he was going to do this, he might as well start now.

"Tigress…have you ever thought about…things in life, uh… _other_ than Kung Fu?" The quizzical look she gave him confirmed his suspicions, and, before she could respond, he continued. "…like, say, finding special people…er, I mean, a special _someone_ …" he trailed off and looked up into her eyes, twiddling his thumbs with a nervous look on his face.

"I've found one already," she smirked. "He's standing right in front of me, my best friend." She punched his arm playfully, the panda flinching in response.

"B-but…what about, y'know, being... _more_ than friends with someone?"

She was again taken off-guard by his line of questioning.

"I'm not sure I understand," she responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, do I really have to-" Po let out an exasperated sigh. He resorted to the only explanation he had ever known. "When…uh, when a goose…a goose and a gander…get really close to one another-"

Tigress' eyes shot wide as she realized what he was actually referring to.

"Oh, you mean _that_ kind-"

"Yeah."

Both the panda and the tiger turned back to the courtyard before them, preparing to weather the awkward silence that was sure to follow. Po reflexively scratched the back of his head and exhaled.

Tigress cleared her throat and crossed her arms again. Her tail nervously swept from side to side, and she had to resort to stomping it down, something she hadn't had to do in a long time. She opted to break the silence after a few moments, answering his question.

"No."

Po felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"O-oh." He bit his lip nervously, "Okay…" His voice was now somewhat despondent.

"Of course, I've not exactly had that much experience when it comes to…" She let her gaze fall to her feet, watching as one drew an imaginary circle in the ground. "As I'm sure you know, my life hasn't exactly afforded me much of a chance to…" she trailed off once more.

"Soooo…" Po began, the probing tone back in his voice, "You've at least _thought_ about it, though…right?"

"Po." She sighed and looked back to him. She was beginning to tire of his charades. "What is this _really_ about?"

He gulped and bit his lip again. There truly was no time like the present.

"Well, I _have_ been thinking, uh, about…that…sort of thing. A lot, actually. And…" He turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've found my special someone."

Tigress' eyes widened as she turned her head to him. After a moment, incredulity found its way back onto her face yet again through a raised eyebrow and hesitant smile.

"Po, you're not actually saying-"

He nodded. For the first time that night, he smiled back.

Tigress' smile, however, didn't stay for long. She looked back to the ground, mouth now agape, but, for a moment, no words came out.

"I-I don't…" she finally stammered. "I don't know what to say, Po…I never would've guessed that you…thought of me like that."

"Oh, c'mon," Po insisted, throwing a playful punch of his own to her shoulder. "Nothing?" Po chuckled lightly, but his face became pensive again after another moment of silence went by. He suddenly became hyper-aware of the situation he had put himself in. Did he really just…

"Ugh…Tigress, I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I just needed to tell you, that…" He sighed. "I really, _really_ admire you, Tigress, and I always have. You're the most hardcore, awesome, _beautiful_ Kung Fu master I've ever met and ever will meet, and you're the best friend I've ever had…and I'm just… _me._ " He blushed even harder as he finished his last sentence. Unable to look in her direction, he simply let his face fall into his hands to hide his shame.

"I suppose, then, that I've found my special someone, as well," Tigress said after some contemplation.

Po removed his face from his hands and turned his head back to her, a puzzled look on his face. She nodded and let a smile creep onto her face.

Now it was Po's turn to stare, mouth agape.

"Wait, what? Really?!"

"Po, you're the best friend _I've_ ever had," she said, "and I admire you greatly, Dragon Warrior, care about you deeply, _because_ you're 'just you.' And if that's what it takes to be a 'special someone,' then I wouldn't have it any other way."

A bit stunned at her own words, the tiger almost didn't feel the impact of the panda as he lunged into her and wrapped her in a hug. Nevertheless, she allowed herself to smile. The warm embrace was something she had missed.

However, the moment was fleeting, and soon her smile was gone again. Following the initial surge of adrenaline and feeling of liberation that came with such a confession, old reservations began to make their way back into her mind. She sighed deeply.

"Po…" she started. The panda ended the hug and stepped back a bit, curious as to what she had to say next. "…we can't."

"What…what do you mean?" he asked, a hint of dejection lining his question.

"We have a duty, Po. A duty to the Valley, not to ourselves." She turned to face him. "We can't forsake our vows for anything."

"…so?" Po asked obliviously. "Then we won't. We can still do our duty, and-"

"Po, making a commitment like this…a commitment to each other…it's not allowed. Master Shifu would surely have our heads..."

"But…what if he doesn't find out?" a mischievous tone took hold of the panda's voice.

Tigress' eyes widened at the mere suggestion of such deviance. For a brief moment in her mind the thought flickered into the realm of consideration, but it was rejected just as quickly.

"…and if he _does_ find out, we'd be expelled from the Jade Palace, or worse," she answered.

"What, Shifu? There's no way he-"

"While it's true that he may have warmed up to you since you became Dragon Warrior, he's still Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, with great responsibilities regarding-"

"So have you," Po interjected.

"What?" Tigress cocked her head slightly.

"You've warmed up to me since I became Dragon Warrior, too," A grin spread across his face. "…and look where we are now…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and peered into her eyes with a sense of reassurance that she couldn't ignore.

"And you think that means he's just going to throw away all respect for tradition-"

"Tigress."

"-established by Oogway himself-"

"TIGRESS."

She stopped, allowing him to continue.

"There _is_ more to life than Kung Fu, at least 'Shifu's version' of it, and I think _Oogway_ of all people would understand." When she didn't respond, he elaborated. "Like he always said, there are no accidents. We're here right now for a reason, I can feel it."

She sighed and turned away from him, letting his hands slip off of her shoulders as she did. Now it was her who was pacing.

"I don't know, Po…" she said. "Shifu was like a father to me…disobeying him would be like you telling your's you don't want to cook noodles for the rest of-" she stopped and realized what she was saying. "...your life."

Po grinned, content with having her accidentally prove his point. He was quick to follow up on it.

"We make our own destinies, Tigress. We can make this work, I _promise._ We don't have to give up Kung Fu, and we can be happy until the day we die…"

 _Die._

Tigress stopped her pacing as her last reservation came to mind, the one that stung the most to consider.

"…and what if that day is tomorrow?" She turned back to a somewhat confused panda. "Po, in our 'line of work,' we recognize that on every task we are assigned to, every mission we undertake…" Her ears flopped back as she closed her eyes. "…there is always the possibility that one of us…might not make it back, and…" she sighed, "if we allow such attachments to form between us, attachments even greater than what we already have, and one of us… _dies…_ "

"Tigress," Po finally interrupted, walking over to the now distraught tiger, "I would rather be able to love you for only a day than spend the rest of my life only wondering what it would be like," he finished.

Tigress let the biggest smile of her life onto her face. This time it was her who closed the distance between them, pulling Po into an embrace that he was quick to reciprocate.

"In that case, I suppose...so would I." she said, nestling her face into his fluffy neck.

The two reveled in each other's warmth and touch for another minute or so before the hug finally broke.

"So, is that…a yes?" Po pressed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Dragon Warrior," Tigress advised, her face already back to stone. "We haven't had any time to consider this seriously."

Po's heart began to sink again; that is, until he saw the small smile that had slipped onto the corner of her lips. He grinned in return, and the two looked back up at the stars that dotted the night sky.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Po. But everything we said here, _stays_ here. Alright?"

"Well, _yeah_ _!_ What, do you think I'm, like, stupid or something?"

"One never knows with you," she joked, following it up with a literal jab aimed at his stomach.

"Ow! Stop it!" Po laughed, throwing a punch back at the tiger only to find himself flipped over on his back with her standing over him, a smirk on her face. "Ugh…" Po rubbed his shoulder as he looked up at her. "Hey, you never answered my question!"

"What was that?" she offered her hand to help him up, an offer he gladly accepted. Once back on his feet, he continued.

"Does this mean…we're, y'know…" he twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

Tigress giggled softly and moved closer to him.

"All in good time, Po," she answered, swiftly landing a kiss on his cheek, "All in good time."

* * *

 **As always, feel free to let me know what you thought. Honestly not sure how I feel about this one, it was really spur-of-the-moment, so if you see something that's crap make sure to point it out to me, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
